Cross Beauty
by LadyKandaYu
Summary: Cross Beauty is a famous and perfect beauty salon where the perfect ones dwell and perfect those who are not. Using the most unexpected items do they achieve such goal. But are they all that perfect? LAVIxKANDA Read the Authoress Note to get info.


_**Authoress Note:**_ Enjoy… The fanfiction is dedicated to those who love my fanfiction(s); each chapter will be dedicated to a different person and _**I promise that I'll update every 1 to 2 weeks**_. BTW, that person will also have the choice/chance to change the plot of the fanfiction. Say if you want to participate. Once again, enjoy… :D

_**

* * *

**_

Dedicated to: -No One-

* * *

**Cross Beauty  
**_LadyKandaYu_

* * *

"'Cross Beauty may sound like any kind of normal hair salon, but it is anything but normal. When you first step inside the 50 story bronze building and through the golden doors where the gatekeeper sat, you will see marble black tiles that decorated the halls' with the custom made white porcelain ones. The pastel purple walls are lined up with famous and well-known portraits and pictures that were carefully framed in gold and with smooth glass lining under the pictures that had the portraits information with carefully written calligraphy on top. The room is also lighted by lamps and crystal chandeliers.'"

Several pages were flipped carelessly as a specific red head yawned heavily when he continued to lounge on the leather couch.

"'You walk past the glass reception desk where Lenalee Lee, dance instructor, sits and sometimes you may even lay eyes on a woman with a very curvy body with fluffy curls that reaches the tips of her broad shoulders. You go up the bronze elevators where the walls are made of glass; you see a beautiful garden that stretch at least 2 miles and at the outer bottom of the glass elevator, you see a fountain that had lights glowing and water being sprouted every now and then.'"

Another 2 pages are flipped.

"'You reach the second floor in 2 seconds with a 'Ding!' and come across the hair agency where expensive equipments are scattered on tabletops and blinding mirrors that were set out against the walls. The leather chairs where all supported by titanium to withstand any weight. The floor is decorated like the first floor but the walls are just the same, saved for the pastel green instead of purple. You don't see the end of the room, but sure enough, there is a spiral stair case that lined the back connecting the floors with another elevator at the end.'"

Footsteps are heard and the person whose footsteps belong to comes closer. A "Boring" is heard to be muttered as more pages are flipped, but more roughly this time. A grunt was heard next to the teenager afterwards.

"'But the most exquisite thing about Cross Beauty are the 'exorcists'. These exceptionally talented and 'perfect' beings are the ones that used the most unexpected items to do their jobs; items such as swords, nails, strings, and other utensils.'"

A snarl is heard at the word 'perfect' as two shakes of the head were accompanied with the crude thought.

"'Then there are the people who undergoes in the division of Crow, they who took the jobs of going all around the world to find exquisite items for clothes, accessories, shoes, and even decorations. Some people thinks' of them as archeologists.'"

Silence. The footsteps had stopped and a presence was felt before the teen as a soothing fragrance accompanied the person.

An emerald eye looked up, only to meet dark purple eyes that belonged to a flawless pale face that is framed with dark green locks. A smile fell on the girls face and a smirk was played back.

"Ah," The Chinese girl replied briefly back, "I see that you came without being ravaged!" It was honestly a surprise to see someone who didn't get ravaged on their way here to work. Most people would've begged them to work for them, or at least, be put into a lot of trouble because of the thousand jealous competitions that didn't get the job. A chuckle was heard as a giggle was sounded from the girl when she raised a hand in front of her as a sign that she wanted to shake hands to introduce themselves and relieve the company of unwanted tension. "Hi, my name's Lenalee Lee and the guy behind me is my brother, Komui Lee! You probably read about us in the employee hand book! But just to be sure, I'm the dance instructor and part time receptionist as my brother is the head of the fragrance and chemicals' department! Sorry we got you two waiting."

"It's okay, it wasn't that long anyway," Bookman said with his usual raspy voice. But before Lavi even had the chance to say something, Bookman whacked him in the head. "It was my stupid apprentice's fault anyhow."

Lenalee quirked an eyebrow.

"Nice to meet you." A heavily accented voice called out from behind. "I am Reever Wenham, Head of the Shoes Department and the assistant of Komui." Footsteps came near the group until it stopped next to Komui, revealing a fit red-head who seemed as if he hadn't slept for days without end.

"Reever, you're late! " Lenalee called out as she turned her head back.

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry that your brother got this horrible throat rash just because one of his experiments failed so I had to take over for him." Reever said back as he eyed Komui with a glare.

"Tea soothes the throat." The shortest of the company coughed out.

"Yes. Anyhow, I'm Lavi as you may know from my application and this old geezer is Bookman." Lavi said, getting himself a painful and bruising kick in the shin, but soon paused after a few thoughts that passed by. "So where are the other heads and specialists?"

Lenalee stood up after shaking hands with the two but soon frowned and went stiffed after a moment passed by. But thankfully Reever intruded and saved the moment of tension as he spoke up again, bluntly saying, "They're out buying supplies." Komui and Lenalee nodded as a show of understanding and support for the statement.

The two new-comers raised and quirked an eyebrow.

But the two kept quiet. So as to break the tension, Lenalee piped up again and said in an overly energetic voice, "Wow! You two must be really close, it's like you mimic each other!" Lenalee chuckled as if it naturally came to her. Probably years of practice, Lavi noted, though Bookman and himself practically twitched. Yes, years of practice indeed…

"We'll just take that as a compliment." The awkward smile that displayed itself on Lavi's face was noted by Komui who gave the two foreigners an equally awkward smile and told them that they'll probably find out for themselves what all the awkwardness was about.

A sigh was heard and the source was apparently Reever the guy himself. "How 'bout we just get on with this job thing and talk on the way?" Reever asked with a tinge of tiredness and a bit of annoyance that easily revealed itself to the group. Nods came as a reply from the group. After seeing the replies through half lidded eyes, Reever beckoned with a hand to follow him as he lead the rest of the group down to a door that Lavi did not remember being there.

* * *

_**Authoress Note:**_ **Review or Kanda will eat you free of your awesome noodles! The good ones at least…**

**Chapter One- An Exquisite Intro**

* * *


End file.
